


cherry hill

by berrybaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybaby/pseuds/berrybaby
Summary: kyungsoo has a long day and decides to use his assistant as a relaxer, among other things.





	cherry hill

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️warnings for: honestly.... slight dub-con, lots of crying, choking, gagging, humiliation, facials
> 
> while this is consensual, there’s some elements that suggest it’s one-sided. please heed these warnings

kyungsoo is having a bad day.

 

it’s close to midnight and he’s still at his office. he had plans with friends tonight and had to call to cancel because of the amount of reports he had to go over. one of his temps had fallen through that evening and left him with all the work. if his assistant knew any better, he would be the one doing this.  

 

he’s gone through six assistants this year and he’s had to fire each and everyone of them because of small fuck ups. like missing a call or bursting into his office without knocking or getting his fucking order wrong at the mexican place on fifth avenue. and really, how hard is it to order a fucking burrito with no cilantro?

 

his newest assistant, small and quiet minseok kim, has stuck around for four months. he doesn’t come in without knocking, or fuck up his order anywhere. he’s never dropped formalities with kyungsoo even when he’s being chewed out for something ridiculous.

 

minseok swallows so much bile and anger that kyungsoo is surprised he hasn’t quit yet. sometimes, kyungsoo wants to apologize, tell him that he’s actually doing his job very well despite what kyungsoo says to him.

 

but kyungsoo doesn’t want to let his humanity slip out too much. most of the corporate heads in his company thought of him as a cold individual, someone that was practically a ticking time bomb. since that image had been pushed on to him, he sought out to live up to it.

 

when the clock hits twelve, kyungsoo hisses and slams his hand down on his desk. he hopes minseok hears him, knows how ticked off he really is. kyungsoo leans back in his chair and clears his throat, “minseok. in here now.”

 

a beat later minseok is stepping in, shutting the door quietly behind him. he’s wearing a white button up with black slacks. kyungsoo never upheld any sort of dress code for his assistants, but minseok always seemed to follow along the lines of business casual. “yes?” that, too. he’s obedient. kyungsoo sometimes fantasizes about how minseok must act in bed. if he listens as well as he does to kyungsoo as he does to his lovers. kyungsoo thinks he’s the opposite, sometimes, thinks that minseok is bratty and resists before being melted down. it’s not normal nor appropriate to have such thoughts about your assistant, but that’s never stopped kyungsoo before.

 

“do you have plans later on?”

 

minseok’s face remains neutral, but kyungsoo knows if he had plans he probably had to cancel them after realizing he couldn’t leave until kyungsoo left. “i had plans for nine pm, sir. but i cancelled.”

 

“what were the plans?” kyungsoo picks up his pen and twirls it in between his fingers. he’s surprised that minseok doesn’t answer instantly. minseok’s face flushed and kyungsoo almost wants to tease him in a mean way.

 

“um,” minseok says, “i had a date. a date with a friend.”

 

“first date?”

 

“second, sir.”

 

“is she pretty?” and kyungsoo knows better. he’s seen the way minseok looks at some of the male temps that work under kyungsoo. he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous when he noticed the first few times. minseok is anything but straight.

 

“she…” minseok pauses. he doesn’t normally speak in hums and breaks, but he must be tired today. “he’s handsome. yes, sir.”

 

kyungsoo nods, maintains eye contact until minseok breaks it and shifts in the spot he’s standing in. “is there anyone else on the floor?”

 

minseok shakes his head, “i sent most of them home after ten. they were beginning to get restless.”

 

“good.” kyungsoo turns in his seat so his legs are extended to his right. “come here a minute, minseok.”

 

there’s some unspoken explanation that minseok wants to ask about, but he nods once and walks closer to kyungsoo’s desk until he’s in front of it. when kyungsoo points to the other side, minseok doesn’t move. “sir, are you feeling alright?”

 

“i’m fine. come here.” minseok sucks in a breath and walks to the other side of the older man’s desk. standing this close to him, kyungsoo can see his hands fidgeting in front of him. it’s almost cute. kyungsoo spreads his legs and pats one of his thighs. “sit down.”

 

minseok flushes a deep red now. his mouth hangs open like he wants to say something, but he stops. kyungsoo would fuck him right here and now if minseok wasn’t wearing anything. he doesn’t hesitate as he plants himself right in kyungsoo’s lap. “i’m going to show you how to file these reports now. this is the reason both of us cancelled plans, anyway. me with my friends and you with your boyfriend.”

 

“he’s not my boyfriend.” minseok replies without missing a beat. kyungsoo tries not to sound pleased as he quickly explains to minseok what each report entails; ranging from survey intakes, ad revenue for the company and such. he does all this while leaning forward against minseok’s back to sift through the papers on his desk. minseok’s breath sounds affected, but kyungsoo pretends not to notice. he leans back and lets minseok get to work.

 

he organizes while mumbling to himself softly. kyungsoo watches him, leaned back in his chair with this small, cute man in his lap. he almost wants to thank his stupid temps for fucking these reports up or minseok would probably be getting his back blown out by his date right about now. minseok moves a little in his lap and apologizes quietly, not meeting kyungsoo’s eyes as he does. kyungsoo feels something weird and hot curl in his chest the more he watches him. two of his fingers dip into the tight space of his pants, where his white button up is tucked in. minseok doesn’t react physically, so kyungsoo presses his hand into the small of minseok’s back, relishing in how warm he is.

 

when kyungsoo held interviews for his assistant position, minseok was very low on the list of people to call back, but minseok had appeared at kyungsoo’s office one morning out of nowhere and said that he thought he was the only person fit for this job, had almost begged, had said that he wouldn’t disappoint him, that he would stay until late hours if he had to. kyungsoo hired him the day after.

 

maybe it was some sadistic carnage that kyungsoo had, but he liked having minseok that willing, even if it meant it was just for work.

 

kyungsoo keeps his hand there until he notices minseok is really concentrated. he snakes it around to his front over his stomach. minseok gasps, immediately tensing up and gripping the papers. kyungsoo tsks at him, says something about being careful. minseok’s concentration wavers the more kyungsoo touches him, the more he presses and kneads the meat of his thighs until minseok is breathing hard enough to pass out.

 

he’s acting the way a virgin would, almost. minseok whines when kyungsoo pulls him back by his hips to seat his ass perfectly over his the semi boner he’s sporting. if it weren’t for the layers, kyungsoo thinks, if it weren’t for the layers. minseok freezes when he realizes that he’s sitting on his boss’ cock. “sir?”

 

“don’t speak.” kyungsoo says, a little frustrated with their predicament. he wants to strip him, but he also wants to go home. “finish the reports, minseok.” minseok does just that, like the good boy he is. kyungsoo, somehow, manages to get minseok’s belt unbuckled and his zipper opened. he’s practically shivered like a wet cat in his lap. “did you plan to fuck that date of yours?” his hand presses firmly over minseok’s clothed cock. oh, he’s small. that’s unexpected.

 

“n-no.” minseok stutters out, shakes his head. “we. we were just going to eat.”

 

“have you kissed him?” kyungsoo slips his hand into minseok’s underwear and laughs when his hands shoot down to grip around kyungsoo’s wrist. they don’t stop him, they just cling on. “have you?”

 

“yes.” minseok hisses. “yes. twice.”

 

“already? and barely the second date? you must be easy, minseok.” that somehow erupts something in him and he melts, drops his weight back into kyungsoo’s chest. he grips on to the arms of the chair as kyungsoo’s hand strokes him slowly. it must be a sight to see. minseok withering with his face tucked into kyungsoo’s neck while sitting in his lap.

 

“it’s too bad everyone left.” kyungsoo looks down at minseok’s spread legs and how his cock has swelled and thickened the more it’s touched. he’s not that small anymore, kyungsoo resists the urge to coo at him. “or else i’d leave the door open for all of them to see.”

 

“sir, i have to—” minseok hiccups, arching and trying to fuck into kyungsoo’s hand. “kyung— sir, it. i can’t just…”

 

with the way minseok’s body is reacting, you’d think this isn’t the first time something like this has happened, but it is. kyungsoo doesn’t want him to be the only one getting his cock wet. he pulls his hand away just as minseok’s about to come. “get on the floor.” he hisses, pushes him to sit up right again. minseok makes a combined shriek of pain and surprise when kyungsoo has to push him down on his knees himself. “tuck your little cock back into your pants, minseok.”

 

he flushes a deep red and does just that, buttoning his slacks in the process. he looks embarrassed, like he hadn’t expected kyungsoo of all people to point it out. down on the floor like this, minseok looks almost helpless, like if kyungsoo wanted he would just leave him there without touching him.

 

_why haven’t i done this sooner? why haven’t i fucked with him sooner?_

 

“you’ve sucked cock before, i’m sure.” kyungsoo leans back and spreads his legs further apart. minseok remains silent. kyungsoo laughs, “you haven’t? at all?”

 

“i just never…” he clears his throat, “none of the people i’ve been with before have asked me to. my… my mouth is fairly small, sir.”

 

kyungsoo hums, “it is. it’ll hurt then.” he makes a show if undoing his own work pants and just getting his cock out. the last thing he wants is for his ass to be pressed against leather. he chances a glance at the clock on his desk and reaches for minseok’s hair. he gasps but goes forward. “it's 12:04. you’ll suck on it till one am. don’t throw up or you’re fired.”

 

“wait!” minseok hisses, pushes against kyungsoo’s hold on his head. “why now? why decide to do this now?”

 

“because you’re here.” kyungsoo tilts his head. “because you’re a good assistant despite how much shit i give you all the time. you listen well.” he reaches again and this time minseok goes willingly, his jaw dropping open for kyungsoo to slide just the head in. “i wanted to see if you were the same when i fucked you.”

 

he makes a surprised sound, like he hadn’t expected his boss to be lusting over him like this. kyungsoo almost smacks him when he feels teeth graze him. “watch the teeth. breathe through your nose and relax your throat.”

 

minseok struggles for some time. it gets so bad that kyungsoo can feel his slacks getting wet from the tears slipping out of his eyes. he pushes him down a few more inches before minseok shakes, tugs himself back on his haunches struggling to breath. his cheeks are wet with tears and saliva. it hasn’t even been five minutes and he’s struggling to take a full breath. “again. come on.” kyungsoo pulls him forward by his shoulder. he whimpers but does as he’s told.

 

the second time, minseok manages to wrap his lips around him tight and go up and down twice before he’s gagging. kyungsoo gets off on shit like that. it’s wet and kind of gross, but minseok’s throat constricts and kyungsoo moans, holds him down until minseok is gagging so hard it sounds wet.

 

he thinks he hears him sniffle around the words, _you’re too big_ before he’s going down again. kyungsoo has no idea how he doesn’t fuck his mouth, but he was right about what he said before. his mouth _is_ small, and it’s difficult for him to suck kyungsoo off properly without the corners of his mouth aching. he’s not bad either, but he’s sloppy. he sucks cock like he doesn’t really know what to do. his hands stay planted on kyungsoo’s thighs, clenching.

 

kyungsoo stretches out one of his legs and presses the heel of his shiny shoe to minseok’s still hard cock. he makes a noise that sounds like please, but kyungsoo doesn’t listen. “pull off.” he hisses when he feels his orgasm coming too soon. minseok pulls away and licks his lips of the remnants of kyungsoo’s precum. “what did you do before working here?”

 

“i um,” he blinks like he’s just woken up. “i worked as a secretary for park and associates.”

 

“park? i know park.” kyungsoo laughs. “chanyeol park is a good friend of mine.”

 

“he’s a good man.” minseok nods, bringing up his hand to wipe at his chin.

 

“did you get fired?”

 

“no. i quit.”

 

kyungsoo nods, “enough talk.”

 

minseok gets one of his hands around the base of kyungsoo’s cock before he starts moving up and down. kyungsoo watches, wants to commit this small, pretty thing on the floor for him to memory. he doubts this will ever repeat itself again.

 

kyungsoo doesn’t let him up for air longer than five seconds for the next thirty minutes. he whines about his jaw aching, how he can’t tighten his lips anymore. it frustrates kyungsoo, lifting his hips off the chair and fucking his mouth while he cries and closes his eyes to keep from looking at kyungsoo. he forces him down too much when he’s about to come and minseok gags so hard it makes the nastiest sound he’s ever heard. “fuck.” kyungsoo looks down at him as he tries to catch his breath and coughs repeatedly. “fuck. no wonder you don’t suck cock. you’re fucking terrible at it.”

 

minseok’s eyes glaze over and he looks on the verge of crying when kyungsoo yanks him forward by his hair once more. “it’s okay. i’ll just have to train you.” minseok goes to wrap his mouth around him once more when kyungsoo holds him in place. “stay there.”

 

he visibly trembles when kyungsoo stands to his feet and strokes himself quickly with minseok still in place. “sir.” he says. and it’s probably not meant to sound sexy, or sultry, but kyungsoo thinks he won’t ever allow minseok kim to call him by his first name. _sir_ sounds too good on his lips.

 

“stick your tongue out. close your eyes unless you want my come in them.” kyungsoo tugs him up higher to the point minseok struggles to keep his neck up. kyungsoo curses when he finishes, paints minseok’s face in white. none manages to get on his eyes, thankfully. “bad cocksucker. pretty face, though.”

 

“thank you.” minseok says, licking his lips. kyungsoo realizes he’s still hard and quickly tucks himself back into his pants. “sir?”

 

“here.” kyungsoo points to his leg. “that’s how you’re gonna come.”

 

“in my underwear, sir?” minseok still has come all over his cheeks. kyungsoo grabs a napkin and wipes it off for him, holding his chin as he does so. “thank you, sir.”

 

“go on.” kyungsoo sits back down and waits for minseok to wrap his legs around kyungsoo’s leg to hump him the way a dog would. minseok starts to cry, but kyungsoo doesn’t ask. it must be shameful, but he still does it. he rests his cheek against kyungsoo’s thigh as he humps his leg. squeezing around it with his arms. “are you embarrassed?”

 

minseok nods, sniffling but still moaning quietly.

 

“why? because i’m your boss?”

 

he nods again.

 

kyungsoo threads his fingers through minseok’s hair and grips it instead of pulling. a few more minutes and minseok’s moaning the loudest he has the whole night. his hips stutter against kyungsoo’s leg and he twitches, shakes. kyungsoo doesn’t move as minseok catches his breath and wipes the tears off his face. “gonna make you cry more next time.”

 

minseok nods, “yes, sir.”

 

“get off the floor, minseok.” minseok stands on trembling legs. he must be uncomfortable in his pants, but kyungsoo doesn’t have time to worry about that. he shuts his computer off and leaves the reports on his desk. “do you have a car?”

 

“yes, sir.”

 

“can you drive?”

 

minseok clears his throat as they walk out of the office and into the cubicles. “i think i need a minute, sir. my legs are still shaking.”

 

kyungsoo chuckles, fixes his coat on and checks the time. “go ahead and lock up, minseok. i’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“goodnight, sir.” minseok says.

 

kyungsoo stares at him for a moment. how red and bruised his mouth is and his eyes still swollen from the crying. really, it’s a sight to see. minseok flinches when kyungsoo reaches out and rubs his thumb over the meat of minseok’s chubby cheek. “you’ve fantasized about it before, haven’t you?”

 

the assistant nods.

 

“what about with chanyeol park? did you ever do anything with him?”

 

“no, sir.” minseok leans toward the touch. “he’s not my type.”

 

“that’s good to hear.” kyungsoo laughs and pats his cheeks before grabbing his keys. “get some rest, minseok.”

 

kyungsoo walks off toward the elevator. minseok’s still standing in the same spot when kyungsoo turns to look at him as the doors are barely pulling close. “rest well, kyungsoo.” he says. kyungsoo’s mouth drops open when the doors shut.

 

what a fucking brat.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
